diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Bone Armor (Diablo III)
damage as Physical, and create armor that reduces damage taken by per enemy hit, up to a maximum of enemies. Bone Armor lasts seconds. | class = Necromancer (Diablo III) | skill_cat = Blood and Bone | gen = | cd = seconds | level_required = | res = Active | damage_type = Physical | cost = | other = Does not interrupt casting; Can be cast on the move | skill_image = BoneArmorSkill.png }} Bone Armor is a Blood and Bone skill in Diablo III. Unlike the original , it does not provide Absorption, instead behaving much like . In-game When activated, damages nearby enemies (30 yards radius) and, for each target hit, applies a stack of protection to the Necromancer that reduces all damage taken. Activating the skill again adds to the current number of stacks, with the stacks of each use having a separate duration that is not refreshed with further applications (only replacing them when going over the limit). Visually, the Necromancer will be encased in a layer of bones, obscuring all the normal armor, unless Grace of Inarius full set is assembled. As of patch 2.6.1, Bone Armor is castable on the move and no longer interrupts casting. Runes *'Vengeful Armaments': Increases damage to as Physical. *'Dislocation': Damage type changes to Poison and enemies hit are also stunned for seconds. *'Limited Immunity': reduces duration to seconds and increases cooldown to seconds, but activating Bone Armor also makes the Necromancer immune to all damage and Crowd Control (and frees from any) for seconds. Cooldown will not start until this immunity wears off, normally allowing this skill to be used every 50 seconds. *'Harvest of Anguish': Damage type changes to Cold and Bone Armor also increases movement speed by 1% per stack. *'Thy Flesh Sustained': Bone Armor will also cost of maximum Life to cast, but in return, each target hit increases Life per Second by . Non-rune enhancements *'Scythe of the Cycle' (Legendary Scythe): Secondary skills (Death Nova, and ) deal 350–400% additional damage while Bone Armor is active but each cast reduces the remaining duration of Bone Armor by 4 seconds. *'Wisdom of Kalan' (Legendary Amulet): increases the maximum number of Bone Armor stacks by 5. *'Trag'Oul's Avatar Set' (Set Bonus for 6 items): Thy Flesh Sustained deals 3800% increased damage. Healing from skills is increased by 100%. *'Grace of Inarius Set' (Set Bonus for 2 items): Bone Armor damage is increased by 1000%. *'Grace of Inarius Set' (Set Bonus for 4 items): all Bone Armor stacks are refreshed to full duration with each application, and increases damage reduction by 2% per stack. *'Grace of Inarius Set' (Set Bonus for 6 items): while active, Bone Armor also creates a Bone Tornado around the Necromancer, damaging nearby enemies by 1000% damage per second as Physical (damage type changes with that of Bone Armor). Enemies hit by the Tornado take +10,000% additional damage from all of the Necromancer’s abilities and minions. Passives *'Blood for Blood': removes the Life cost of Thy Flesh Sustained rune when picking up a Health Globe, storing up to 10 charges. *'Blood is Power': every 100% of maximum Life drained by the Thy Flesh Sustained rune will reduce all remaining cooldowns by 20%. *'Rathma's Shield': for 4 seconds after casting Land of the Dead, Army of the Dead or Simulacrum, Thy Flesh Sustained rune will drain no Life on cast. Trivia *"Thy Flesh Sustained" may be an inverse reference to Proverbs 5:11 ("And thou mourn at the last, when thy flesh and thy body are consumed.")